


A Valentine's Day Surprise (Mikasa Ackerman x Fem!Reader) (Modern Au)

by Invaderzia1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Modern Era, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invaderzia1/pseuds/Invaderzia1
Summary: Mikasa isn't a very romantic person, but for her girlfriend she tries her best.Happy Valentine's Day y'all!! <3





	A Valentine's Day Surprise (Mikasa Ackerman x Fem!Reader) (Modern Au)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope i did justice with this, i had a lot of motivation due to some kind words so I decide to try writing again. 
> 
> If theres any glaring issues please comment below and I'll fix it. Feedback is welcome, i love to hear back.

Staring down at the display at front of her, Mikasa felt accomplished. She worked her ass off today to make everything special, spending a good portion of the day cooking a delicious dish and decorating. The room was dimmed properly with the candles she had set up lighting the room just the way she wanted. There were many roses around the room, the mix of the dark red petals and the yellowish tint from the candles giving off romantic vibes.

Sure, Mikasa wasn’t the most romantic or emotional person in the world, but with her girlfriend she’d do anything. Mikasa always found it hard to show emotions to people and wasn’t fond of being vulnerable around people. She never found comfort in being touched by other people, even if it was just a hand shake or a hug. It felt strange to her. But when she met (Y/n) she swore something was wrong. For the first time she found someone she didn’t mind getting close to, someone she didn’t mind being touched by. It didn’t take long for her to find herself missing the girls presence and wanting to kiss her.

Once Mikasa let herself give into those emotions she found her and (Y/n) developing a relationship together. They had been together for a 2 years now and this would be the 3rd Valentine’s Day together. Mikasa wanted to make it special, which is why she stepped up her game and gave in to those cheesy romance movies. Each past Valentine’s Day had been very relaxed, where the girls just sat in their pajamas and watched a movies with some take out. But this year was going to be different. Mikasa knew she wasn’t the best at being overly romantic but had recalled her girlfriend gushing about how cute Ymir and Historia were. Which prompted her to get advice from them.

Mikasa picked her phone up, taking a quick photo of the dining room she had set up and sending it to Historia, seeking validation that her effort was good enough. This was new territory to her! She was constantly told how good she was at everything and often treated as if she was leagues above most of her peers, which took a toll on her. She was scared she would fail and ruin the night for her girlfriend, afraid of being anything but perfect.

As Mikasa spaced out, the sound of the front door to their apartment caught her attention. Mikasa moved to fix her dress and greet her girlfriend at the door. Once the door opened, revealing her gorgeous girlfriend to her.

Mikasa smiled down at her as the girl took in the scenery. Amazed by the work Mikasa had put in, she found herself at a loss for words. She found her bringing her hands up to her mouth, covering it in amazement.

“Welcome home.” Mikasa greeted.

Her girlfriend turned her gaze up to Mikasa, taking a moment to gather herself before flinging her arms around her, catching Mikasa off guard.

“Oh god, babe. I love it!!” She squealed.

Mikasa felt her nerves calm hearing those words, ecstatic that she enjoyed it so far. She wrapped her arms around (Y/n), loving the close contact.

“I’m glad. Now, why don’t we go eat?” Mikasa suggested, pulling the others coat off and leading her to the table.

Once they reached the table Mikasa pulled her girlfriends seat out and then took her spot opposite her on the table. Mikasa noticed quickly her girlfriend marveling at the food in front of her.

“Mika, how’d you make all of this? It must’ve taken forever.” She said, her eyes widen in amazement.

“Iya really not that bad. I used to cook a lot when I was a kid with my mom. This is actually an old family recipe.”

“Woah, really?!”

Mikasa couldn’t help be chuckled at the girls shock, finding her excitement adorable.

“Yeah. In the big pot is a borscht, it’s should be cool enough to eat now.”

Right as Mikasa finished her sentence her girlfriend readily digging in, pouring herself a good helping of the soup. Mikasa picked up the basket of bread and offered her a piece of the bread.

“Oh thank you!!” She said, grabbing one of the pieces of bread.

Nodding, Mikasa put the bread down and began pouring herself a bowl as well.

“There’s also some steamed vegetables.” Mikasa pointed out, taking a spoonful of them and putting them on her plate.

Mikasa nervously watched (y/n) as she took her first taste. Almost immediately she noticed (y/n)’s eyes widen and then her face contort into a face of pleasure.

“It’s so good!!” She exclaimed, letting her energy get the better of her.

“I’m glad you enjoy it.” She replied, taking a sip of the soup as well.

The rest of dinner went amazing, the two eating and recounting their days and anything else they could think of. Mikasa felt at peace, knowing her hard work was worth it. They had both cleaned up and were enjoying watching some television. Mikasa had (Y/n) between her legs, laying back on her chest.

As the the two girls listen to the chef on tv yell at the incompetent restaurant owners, Mikasa began weaving her fingers through the others hair, enjoying the softness of it.

“So would you say this was a success?” Mikasa asked.

“Of course, this was amazing! I never expect you to do something this wonderful, babe!” She said, leaning her head back to look up at Mikasa.

Mikasa pressed a kiss onto the (hair color) girl’s forehead.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, sweetheart.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day to you too.”


End file.
